


Start Again

by blueabsinthe



Category: Law & Order
Genre: Beginnings, Community: writerverse, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-12
Updated: 2012-11-12
Packaged: 2017-11-18 13:23:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/561536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueabsinthe/pseuds/blueabsinthe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's about starting again, or is it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Start Again

The air is still and quiet. She stares off into the dark, as she grips the envelope tightly.

She knows what the contents of the envelope contains.

Details on her new job offer in California. It is a terrific opportunity. She can trade New York City's skyscrapers for palm trees.

A fresh start in a new city.

Maybe it was lame of her to think she could say goodbye to everything New York had given her. Maybe she was running away.

But, then again, maybe it was time for a change.


End file.
